User talk:TakaNordas
Order of the Great Collectors Hey would you like to join the Order of the Great Collectors? hello hey, Invite! You seem cool... [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] Hey! That's a pretty cool looking buzz cut. How duzz it feel? --Kopakamata97 22:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) cn i like zathera. though it is kinda funny. ~turahk rahks!~ okay okay calm down. i didn't see your message! 1. well, i don't have anything against them 2. i don't really like anyone THAT much. ~Turahk rahks!~ hey!!!!!!!! haven't seen ya in a while. how are you doing? P.S. have you ever done stop motion? name's Turahk. ultimate turahk. TakaNordas... Taka, you are annoying in so many ways. Now, if you dare harm any pages of mine, I will tell an admin. Turahk and TheSlicer are both aware of your evil-doings. And those videos on your user page are stupid. Yes, I was idiot enough to press the PLAY button. No, it wasn't an accident. I just think you're idiodic. No offence. This whole haircut thing is stupid. I mean, what's a furdida? Fear my Power!!! Why did you use my image on your userpage? Not mad, just curious why you'd use my image out of the other 6,000 on this wiki.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Hmmm... I'll get you the links for all the vids, 'K? Then you can upload them on your other wiki yourself. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Links A couple were deleted from YT, so I can't give you all the links... '''Haircut vids' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmHFAxeriaw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8prZJ6Tos_Y http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBK89FAKhJM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FT9C9opf6cg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mK3I1utxgNM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pdrBQtVpK2E http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FInbmWGlGJU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiHvnER6WE8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1HlgTWoJYI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhHWc-xuq8c http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw3VwGU-ZbA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGnoMR-K0pI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEDitKTGjQ4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6N2uF1fkZE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHONkvL39Q0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-yyuU7Ic_I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvYKck5T9fU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djhUoV0Gwbo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaGuGrJ1Was http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOK7r4pGlcI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L95qHNVmiug http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4w1l6wgNHs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2-kMBtW99o http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umA8dqiw_YU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1w6NV092-E http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F8bzxQILRM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMj_pR_W0J4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O52NiWWVlvQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBclBmbiVek http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzrJw7TqJXk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDKNXvVeiPs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeCzodf_TKw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1wjnMPNYqg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Bqcz5ku3ZA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SD8r_GtsdU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uN5aSBWikPQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilNVZyNiOhs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PnlsU-OJeQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goKx1FttVR8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUzeEURxjOk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LetFUjglrN8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sF8b-hZ7eM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IHDfJhJnQk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyc_zYY-ZNU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQoMrLMoBRs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEt50_BdIpQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLXqDB0NeYU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyfGwBdrN78 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RbZ3YO5rVk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iv4XXQIXag0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydZU3g2xBoQ [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 'K, sure. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Again, the amount of personal videos is over the acceptable limit. Please... just LINK directly to them instead of bringing them here. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Please don't make any spam comments again. It's annoying and pointless. ...Why? You can do it yourself. ...I'd rather not, considering that "I will kill you if you edit my userpage" message at the bottom of your userpage. >.> Shadowmaster 22:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you think I'm an idiot or something? I checked the page history, and you did add that. >.> Shadowmaster 23:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Either way, no. I don't feel like being held responsible if you're trying to trick me into editing your userpage so you can somehow try to get me in "trouble". Ask someone else. >.> Shadowmaster 23:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I will add a link to the vid on your userpage. Don't try to pull anything here, though, or the admins will take action. Shadowmaster 23:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope. Won't do it. Off-topic vids are not allowed. I'd think you would realize that after having seen the large amount of deleted videos you had uploaded. Shadowmaster 23:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Off-topic vids are NOT allowed. ANYWHERE. Link only. Shadowmaster 23:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey Uh, hello. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) TakaNordas, please don't make me have to tell you again. Off-topic vids are 0% allowed. ANYWHERE. Check the policy if you want proof. "Videos should usually not be contained in articles. The only kinds of video that are acceptable are those that describe some kind of event in the story or show the subject of an article in more detail. All others should be uploaded on a video hosting Please refrain from asking anyone again. Shadowmaster 20:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I checked your contributions and the threatening "I will kill you" message was added after the supposed "hacking". Shadowmaster 21:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help Like Shadowmaster pointed out, music videos are off-topic and thus not allowed on this wiki. However, you can embed the video without uploading it. Here is the coding: All those numbers and letters at the end of the url Hope this helps and makes some sense to you. Happy editing! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Video Spamming TakaNordas, if you don't stop with this video thing you'll have to get blocked. If you want to post your videos, why don't you make a website for them? There are ways to do it for free. I use Wix, a free webdesign program. Use that, NOT the wiki. PS. Wherever you are, you suck because we use the same shared computer... you screwed up my life, you loser. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 18:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) your video site Thanks for emailing me the link to your website. I'll post it on your user page...just don't kill me for editing it. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata']] [[User Talk:Kopakamata97|''97']] 17:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) WHOA Taka is like mega psycho. I looked at those records and DAM! That's insane. What the heck, man? Oh wait...you got a permaban..nvm, Anyways...ik you are a hacka...'cause once u hacked my account and wrote a comment....u signed it TakaNordas, weirdo. - 7mr7random7